TEST!
by srzkun
Summary: kalau pinjem barang, balikin dong! (Warning : Judul, Summary dan isi nggak nyambung sama sekali wkwkwk)


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Test!

_Kalau pinjem barang, balikin dong!_

_._

_._

**Ujian** Akhir Semester, momok yang mengerikan bagi semua mahasiswa-mahasiswi Universitas Negeri Konoha. Semua usaha untuk mencapai nilai yang terbaik mulai dari menyiapkan contekan sampai datang terlalu awam demi mendapatkan tempat duduk yang strategis—untuk mencontek. Termasuk si tokoh utama—Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto, untuk Naruto—pria berambut duren dengan mata biru khas orang luar negri, duduk di belakang adalah hal wajib saat ujian semester. Di belakang ia bisa bebas dan leluasa tengok kanan tengok kiri demi menjawab soal ujiannya. Tapi, duduk di sebelah Sasuke—pria raven dengan mata sehitam gagak, duduk di samping Uzumaki Naruto adalah hal terburuk. Dirinyalah bulan-bulanan contekan bagi masyarakat penghuni kelas paling belakang. Tapi duduk di depan juga bukan pilihan, ia tidak mau di-cap pelit dan duduk di dekelompok wanita. Bisa-bisa ia jadi bulan-bulanan tatapan ngeri dari para gadis-gadis belia dalam masa pertumbuhan.

Ujian hampir dimulai, dosen beserta para asistennya sudah memasuki ruang ujian. Kertas soal telah dibagikan, sampai suara ketukan pintu mengintrupsi kegiatan di kelas tersebut.

"Maaf, pak. Saya terlambat," seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan mata emerald cerah yang kelihatan sayu—kelelahan dan keringat membasahi dahinya. Rambut pink panjang yang diikat kuda dengan panjang sepunggung itu juga kelihatan acak-acakan dan sedikit lepek—Sasuke berani bertaruh jika gadis itu berlari dari tempat kostnya hingga ruang ujian.

Sasuke merasa dunianya tersedot saat melihat gadis itu. Seluruh atensinnya berpindah pada gadis berparas ayu yang kini tengan bernafas keras-keras—meskipun ia tidak mendengar helaan nafasnya tapi Sasuke yakin gadis itu terengah-engah—berusaha menggapai oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Gadis itu mencari-cari ke seluruh ruangan, berharap mendapatkan tempat biasanya, paling depan. Tapi sayang sungguh sayang, semua kursi dikelas sudah terisi, tersisa dua bangku. Paling pojok dan pinggir ketiga dari belakang, disamping Uchiha Sasuke. Pojok bukanlah pilihan terbaik bagi gadis itu, bisa-bisa ia tak akan focus mengerjakan ujiannya dan sibuk dipanggil sana-sini oleh anak laki-laki di kelasnya, biasa nyontek!

Sasuke mulai menahan nafas ketika gadis yang bernama panjang Sakura Haruno dengan nomor pokok 65 itu meletakkan tasnya di bangku di sampingnya.

'_Lumayan, nggak terlalu sepet melihat muka Naruto pas ujian. Untung ada malaikat,'_ batin Sasuke.

Waktu ujian dimulai. Kali ini Sasuke tak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan soal ujiannya. Sedikit-sedikit lirik ke samping. Sedikit-sedikit jatohin pensil, ngintip-ngintip ekspresi sang pujaan hati yang tengah bergelut dengan soal-soal ujian. Panggilan Naruto juga tak di dengarnya. Meski Naruto udah berusaha teriak dengan volume kecil(?) agar tak menarik perhatian sang dosen serta mahasiswi kakak tingkat sebagai asistennya.

"Suut! Suut! Teme!" panggil Naruto setengah mampus

"Hoy! Suut! Suut!"

"Sas!"

Naruto tak kenal lelah memanggil teman akrabnya itu, pasalnya ujian tinggal 30 menit lagi namun setengah dari soal-soal itu belum ada yang diisinya. Harapan satu-satunya Naruto adalah Sasuke.

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang sibuk menulis dan menghitung hasil soal yang telah diberikan. Sasuke tak mempermasalahkan Sakura tak menyadari tatapannya. Ia puas dengan melihat ekspresi lucu Sakura saat mengerjakan soal.

Bak gayung bersambut, Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan malu-malu.

"Err—Sasuke-kun," panggilnya. Ia merasa risih dengan tatapan Sasuke yang menatapnya intens. Sasuke tersenyum bak playboy cap kadal ala-ala pemain film korea.

"Ya?" _Shit! Garing banget!_ Batin Sasuke.

'Genit banget si Teme!' Batin Naruto, tidak terima dicuekin Sasuke. Sedangkan, Sakura dengan mudahnya mendapat perhatian Sasuke-teme.

"Eh—etto… aku boleh pinjam penghapus kan?" Tanya Sakura malu-malu dengan wajah merona. Mana ada yang gak malu kalau kamu ditatap cowok ganteng yang telah lama kamu suka? Apalagi sampai pinjam-pinjam alat tulis.

"Hn. Tentu saja," pemuda itu meraih penghapus yang ada di mejanya dan memberikannya pada Sakura, sekaligus curi-curi megang tangan halus gadis itu.

"Tapi kembalikan ya!" setelahnya Sasuke berujar sinis. Sakura yang disinisin(?) jadi takut-takut gitu. Ia takut-takut melihat wajah Sasuke yang malah ditatap tajam sama Sasuke.

"A..aku kan ba…baru pinjam ini," kata Sakura dengan gagap.

"Siapa bilang? Kamu minjem hatiku tapi nggak dikembaliin tuh!" Setelahnya Sakura-lah yang tidak focus akan ujiannya.

'_Aku pasti terlalu lelah berlari' _batin Sakura.

**SELESAI**

Short fict aja, selamat menikmati.

**Bumi, 11 Juli 2013**

**Srzkun**

**OMAKE**

"Err—Sasuke-kun, terima kasih penghapusnya ya," Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyerahnya penghapus pemuda tersebut dengan wajah memerah. Ujian telah selesai. Dan libur semester genap telah tiba.

"Hn. Sama-sama," Sakura berniat meninggalkan Sasuke sebelum wajahnya memerah sampai berdarah(?), namun terhenti karena tangan pemuda itu telah menggenggam tangannya.

"Err—ada apa ya Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura. Telapak tangannya telah berkeringat dingin.

"Soal hatiku yang belum kamu kembalikan, aku mau minta ganti rugi,"

"Aku mau hatimu cuma untukku," dan setelahnya pipi Sakura terasa agak basa karena sebuah bibir mendarat di pipinya. Bibir siapa? Tentu saja bibir milik Uchiha bungsu.

**SELESAI (LAGI)**


End file.
